bigtimerushfandomcom_es-20200214-history
James Maslow
James David Maslow (n. Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 16 de julio de 1990) es un actor, cantante y bailarín estadounidense, mejor conocido por interpretar el papel de James Diamond en la serie televisiva de Nickelodeon Big Time Rush y por ser miembro de la banda musical homónima. Biografía 'Primeros años' James Maslow nació en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero creció en La Jolla, California. Fue criado bajo la religión judaica, de hecho, en una entrevista declaró que su día festivo favorito es Janucá. A la edad de seis años, asistió a lecciones de canto después de ser inscrito por sus padres en el coro de niños de San Diego. Estudió en las escuelas primarias La Jolla y Torrey Pines, posteriormente en la secundaria Muirlands y en la San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts. A los diez años interpretó un pequeño papel en la ópera La bohème, en una versión producida por la Ópera de San Diego. También asistió a un campamento de teatro llamado La Jolla Playhouse que se encuentra en el campus de la Universidad de California en San Diego. A los 14 años obtuvo su primer agente artístico e interpretó a Marius Pontmercy en una producción teatral de Les Miserables. Tras abandonar la San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts, cuando cursaba décimo grado, ingresó a la escuela Coronado School of the Arts, de la cual se graduó en 2007. Carrera En 2008 debutó en la televisión en un episodio de la serie iCarly titulado iSaw Him First en el que actuó como Shane. Un año después apareció en la película @urFRENZ. ''Big Time Rush Big Time Rush es una banda de pop que se formó en 2009 y está conformada por Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena, Jr. y Logan Henderson. En 2007 Nickelodeon realizó un casting de actores para una comedia de situación (sitcom). Maslow envió su audición grabada y recibió el rol de James Diamond dos años después. Junto a sus compañeros de banda ha grabado varias canciones como «Big Time» —tema principal de la serie—, «Any Kind Of Guy», «City Is Ours», «Halfway There», «Famous», «Shot in the Dark», «Stuck», entre otras. En octubre de 2011 se publicó un álbum titulado ''B.T.R. el cual incluye las canciones de la primera temporada de la serie y otros temas. El 21 de noviembre de 2011, la banda lanzó su segundo álbum llamado "Elevate", que vendió 70 000 copias en su primera semana. Maslow y su compañeros de la banda coescribieron 8 de las 12 canciones. Maslow escribió "Elevate", coescribió "Love Me Love Me" y el primer sencillo del álbum, "Music Sounds Better With U". La versión británica del álbum incluye una canción extra llamada "Epic", que también ayudó a escribir. Maslow y Big Time Rush tienen un nuevo álbum llamado 24/Seven que fue lanzado en junio de 2013. La banda promocionó el álbum en la gira compartida con Victoria Justice llamado Summer Break Tour que comenzó el 21 de junio. Filmografía Galería images (1)dsgasdga.jpg James10 (1).png James-big-time-rush-10749179-379-431.jpg 1-5463bbbd-e4b4-11e2-9062-7637b2d61c06.jpeg imagesb.jpg images (13)washua.jpg big-time-rush-james-maslow-clarity-cover-video_350x350.jpg normal_web9~29.jpg Categoría:Actores de la vida real Categoría:Cantantes de la vida real Categoría:Protagonistas en Big Time Rush Categoría:Hallo jungs mein name ist lion wie kornfäks ich komme aus germany Categoría:Hello my mane is lion i from germany Categoría:And you victori make it shine Categoría:Personajes de la vida real